Green Arrow
Green Arrow was an ally of Batman and a renowned member of the Justice League of America. Due to his status as non-powered, Arrow was often wrongfully looked down upon as weaker than the rest. Despite this, he often managed to prove his worth several times. Biography Origins A playboy billionaire, Oliver Queen's wild lifestyle had forced his father to relegate him and best friend, Tommy Merlyn, to work at an oil rig. Oliver, however, turned the rig into a hub for partiers. Through Tommy, a great archer, Oliver began to take lessons. One time, Oliver's parties ended up bringing terrorists on board and resulted in several people dying. Washed ashore onto an island, Oliver was forced to learn to perfect his archery skills, live alone for years and learn how to survive all by himself. Eventually he came into contact with Aquaman, who helped Oliver escape to a fishing crew. Oliver then proceeded to make his way back to the United States of America by leaving on a freighter. Upon returning, Oliver found that his mother, Moria Queen, was trapped in Gotham City during the Zero Year event known as the Blackout. Suiting up as a vigilante for the first time, Oliver headed to Gotham to help the city's citizenry. While there, he found the necessity of being a vigilante, seeing how supervillains had started to become more and more common with the arrival of Killer Moth. The Arrow Using the Queen Industries subsidiary Q-Core as a front for the operations used to make his vigilante supplies, Oliver was easily able to upgrade his arsenal. With the help of allies Naomi and Jax, Oliver continued to upgrade his gameplan, being able to take down Metahuman criminals such as Supercharge, Dynamix and Doppleganger. After tangling with the supervillains Lime and Light, Oliver came into conflict with Rush. However, his activites as Green Arrow also led to conflict with his position in Queen Industries. Soon after, Oliver was attacked by Blood Rose and Midas, both of whom he managed to defeat. On his way to Canada, Oliver was attacked by the Skylark and their father Leer managing to escape their clutches and avoid being declared dead. Agents of ARGUS After failing to join the Justice League several times, Oliver was presented the opportunity to join A.R.G.U.S. and be a member of the Justice League of America. During his time as an A.R.G.U.S. agent, Oliver managed to infiltrate the Secret Society. Although initially kicked off the team, Oliver managed to blackmail Steve Trevor into getting JLA membership. Oliver aided the team during sehttp://crusadapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow?action=edit&section=4veral of it's missions against the Society. However, his affiliation with ARGUS continued as he was forced to confront Roy Harper and the Outlaws. Stellmoor International then proceeded to take control of Queen Industries, leaving Oliver bankrupt and with questions about his father's past. Finding himself in a fight against the mysterious Komodo, Oliver was aided by the strange Magus. Left separated from Jax and Namoi, Oliver was forced to ally himself with Henry Fyff. Then learning his father was killed by Komodo, Oliver beat the latter into submission. Heading over to Black Mesa, Oliver was beaten by Butcher and stranded in the desert. Making his way to Magus, Oliver learned the truth behind his father's past and began to seek out the three dragons, starting with Shado. Learning Shado to be the mother of his half-sister Emiko, together the two fought against the vicious Count Vertigo. Oliver was also present during the Trinity War, at the conclusion of which he was trapped in the Firestorm Matrix by the Crime Syndicate. Personality Oliver was often quite brash and up front, with his status as a playboy often leaking into his activites as a vigilante. Though he could be dark and brooding, it was often covered with his charm, which showed out during his vigilantism as well. Category:Superhero